


Connect

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Gap Filler, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian holds it together, with a little help.  Gapfiller for episode #311.





	Connect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Mikey sucks at pool.

Justin's not much better, but he'd make a hell of a poker player. Better than me.

Christ.

Thirty seconds, that's all I need. Justin looks up from the party, like he hears me thinking about him. About-

Thirty seconds. His eyes meet mine, we drift to the bar like it's nothing. If anyone notices how white my knuckles are against the fabric of his sweater, they don't say. With his forehead against mine, the breath I've been holding since the Center sighs against his skin.

"I'm here."

"Yeah."

He's here. I'm okay. Back to the game.


End file.
